The Internet is an invaluable tool for users to both search and share information. Typically, users perform searches through search engines to find answers to queries, and users also share information online through social network connections. However, searching and sharing through social network connections usually occur, if at all, distinctly from each other, not leveraging the benefits of integrating functionality available in both.